Masqurade Ball to remember
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: In the little town of Kin Kan town is holding an anual ball. Ahiru and her friends are going. Will she meet her prince charming?


Pique showed Ahiru a flyer for the masquerade ball that was taking place that night. "I got us all tickets to the ball Ahiru." " I don't think this is such a good idea Pique I don't like dancing because of my clumsiness. Plus i don't know anything about masquerade balls. " Ahiru told her friend. "Awe Ahiru you will do good plus Fakir may be there." Pique looked at her friend she saw blushing. "I don't have a dress Pique." Ahiru told her friend. "That's what we are doing now the dance is tonight so we must hurry." Pique told her. The girls ran to the nearest dress store. Many hours later of searching they finally found a dress for their friend. The dress was a yellow dress with an orange ribbon that was around the middle, the top had a heart shape and the sleeves was frilly. Her shoes were strapless high heeled. Her mask was yellow with two orange ribbons on both evening the girls went to the center of the town to where the fountain was to which where the dance was. The girls showed their tickets and walked to their seats around a table that was near the fountain. Everyone was there.

The girls talk amongst themselves. They were sitting at a table not far from the fountain wear the dance floor was. When the music was playing Pique and Lilla tried to get Ahiru to dance but she declined her friends danced with a couple of cute boys who asked. Ahiru sighed and wished she had a dance partner she watched her friends enjoying them self. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looks up to see a mystery man with a green mask with a black ribbon on his left side. He grinned while blushing he asked " May I have the honor of this dance?" "S...u...r...e" Ahiru got up and followed the mystery boy to the dance floor.

When they got to the floor Ahiru told the mystery boy will blushing " I am not a good dancer sire so I don't know if it is a good idea to dance with me." "I know but i will protect you from falling." Ahiru looked up at the mysterious boy in a quizzing way and the boy looked at her and grinned even more. The mysterious boy got her hand and waltzed on the dance floor. After a few minuets the visited while they were still dancing. "so you are in ballet class? What division are you?" Asked the boy. "I am a indeterminate with my friend (she blushed at this ) Fakir." Ahiru told the boy. the boy grinned even wider but she did not see. The dance ended and the two looked at each other they both blushed crimson. the mysterious boy bend on one knee and kissed Ahiru's hand while looking up at the her wile saying "My lady this is one dance i will never forget. " He looked up to Ahiru who was blushing. "Yes my prince it is a dance i will never forget."

They parted ways. Mytho and Rue walked over to Ahiru as she made her way back to her table. they walked up to her and asked with a sly grine "Who is that?" "I don't know his name but he seem to know a lot about me even though he looked familiar." Ahiru told them. "You should go and ask his name, and go and dance with him again." Rue told her friend. "But i don't think it is proper at this type of dance." Ahiru told her. "Yes but go find your prince charming." Rue told her. Ahiru looked to her two friends who encouraged her to go. She walked through the dance floor to the other side where she thought she saw the mysterious boy was. She looked all around but could not find him. She walked back to the other side to where her friends devastated. they tried to confront her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there was the mysterious boy again grinning. "I heard you were looking for me?" he asked Ahiru. She had tears in her eyes "yes where were you?" "I am sorry my lady i was out getting something to drink. Shall we dance again?" "Yes i would like that and maybe you can tell me your name kind sire." the both walked back to the dance floor. they both started a second waltz. They both was beat read and they were quiet through part of the dance when the mysterious boy asked Ahiru "what's your name young maiden?" "A...h...i..r...u what's yours?" "I am sorry young maiden that is confidential." "Why i told you my name, that is not fare can i at lest see your face?" "Yes i will grant that to you young maiden. After the the dance we will go out of the dance floor to show you." "Yes I want to see my prince charming who has swept me off my feet." The dance was not over enough to satisfy Ahiru but she waited patiently.

when the dance did end they walked out of the dance floor and past the tables to an alleyway not fare from the dance. When they got there the mysterious boy was nervous to revival his face he thought "what if she knew it was me, would she be OK and confess or call me a meanie like at school?" The two couple did not notice that they were being watched by their friends Rue, Mytho, Pique and Lilla. "Young sire? Are you OK? If you don't want to reveal your face can i at lest ask what school you go to?" "No I am sorry my lady I was nervous around your beauty." both blushed the mysterious boy lifted his arms to his mask and started to undo it when Ahiru stopped him. "why are you stopping me young maiden?" "If you are that nervous by showing me I am fine to have you be my mysterious boy." "But my lady I want to show you." He grinned at her puzzled look and he went back to his mask and undid the ribbing the mask. Which the mask fell on the hard tile ground of the German town. Ahiru looked at her mysterious boy...

Ahiru looked at her mysterious boy she was astounded when she looked upon her prince charming to see her long time friend, savor, and crush fakir. "Fakir is that you?" "Yes it's me my lady I hope i am not scaring you?" "No it was a surprise especially after you tuned me back into a girl again and you talking all princely too. I wanted to tell you something for a long time now and i think this is the best time to tell you. " Yes?" "I love you Fakir my prince." Fakir was red in the face and he was stumbling on his words but he got out that Ahiru could only hear "I love you my swan!" Ahiru was so moved that she started to cry and she ran towards Fakir and jumped into his waiting arms. " I saw you were puzzled at a certain parts to my identity." "Yes I had a suspension when you told me certain things but i did not mind I love you." when the newly couple started to dance alone doing a Pa De Dau smiling now that they were together in a rightful place. Their friends watched them dance which brought tears to their eyes after everything that has happened they were happy for them to finally confess.

The End


End file.
